


[Podfic] Dudley Dursley and the Hogwarts Letter (the Top of the Pops Remix)

by kindkit, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley's never going to get a Hogwarts letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dudley Dursley and the Hogwarts Letter (the Top of the Pops Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dudley Dursley and the Hogwarts Letter (the Top of the Pops Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



> Recorded for the 2014 hp_podfic_fest.  
> Cover by evening12.

Length: 00:11:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Dudley%20Dursley%20and%20the%20Hogwarts%20Letter.mp3) (11 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Dudley%20Dursley%20and%20the%20Hogwarts%20Letter.m4b) (5.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
